It is a significant conventional construction project to install a deck or a similar structure such as a dock, boardwalk, or platform, whether it is a permanent installation or a temporary one. The equipment needed to install the conventional deck can be very disruptive to the ground surface affecting the appearance of a lawn or a park or affecting the ecosystem in wetlands. Also, the skill and care needed to precisely place and fasten together the components of the deck is time consuming and costly—especially when equipment must be submerged to reach a stable underground surface. Further adding to the cost and skill required, the deck is often custom built on site.
A modular deck system, such as the one described in U.S. Patent Application, Publication No. 2005/0025465 by Osfolk, allows the deck to be assembled in smaller portions. Pre-manufactured deck modules have the advantage of requiring less on-site assembly. However, such conventional modular or pre-manufactured decks require precise placing of piers or piles and either require significant fastening with screws or bolts, or are not significantly sturdy. Further, pre-manufactured decks tend to be quite heavy and cumbersome with regard to the shipping, handling, and placement of the decks. Even further, the length of time it takes to assemble conventional modules causes delays in the advancement of the equipment along the modules.
Conventional decking systems tend to have relatively weak connections between a wooden joist and a header. Such systems utilize joist hangers that are fastened to the side of a header and to the end of the joist. Such connections to the end of the joist lack significant shear strength and the connection may be a weak point in the system.
Therefore, a modular decking system that has a simple assembly and a minimal impact on the ground surface while being sturdy enough to support foot traffic and light vehicles is desired. Further, a decking system with structurally superior joints over conventional systems in critical areas is desired.